Start of a New Country
by KalasTheWaterbender
Summary: England has plunged into struggle. Isolation, wars and being destroyed. Someon may rise to help them


**Bedfordshire, England**

**[Johnson, an ex-royal marine, stood at the platform waiting for me. His bold appearance made him seem smart and powerful. 'Steamer', his colleges called him. His raging temper bought the people to his attention and encouraged them to fight on and on. As the platform doors opened, I found myself in a half destroyed station with a flag flying over the bridge. It read; 'The resistance!' in the middle of the red and white flag – The English's national flag -. I greeted him, shaking his hand. His grip made my fingers feel like they were about to snap. He led me to his house, which was just a mile down the road. "Do you want a cuppa tea or coffee?" He asked me in his strong Cockney accent. "Tea, please'" I replied. Then Johnson sat down on the chair in front of me and we talked.]**

March the third, it was. I spoke out to the people. They wanted help, food and guidance. I knew I could give them all of that. I had the money, support and power to get everything they needed. They all cheered me on, one by one. I never felt so great in my life; everyone wanted me to lead them! After the outbreak from Europe, the United Kingdom started to fall to this new disease bringing our loved ones; friends and families, back to life. Three weeks after the outbreak. The union ceased to exist, nationalist parties such as: The Scottish National Party, Plaid Cymru and Sinn Fèin took over their countries and pushed them out of the United Kingdom. England was left on its own. No government, no control and no power.

**How did the country survive?**

The same as what the Britons did in World War Two, we rationed. Potatoes, meet, carrots, eggs, apples and many other sorts of food were still available in this country. There was only one problem; England and Wales were the only two countries from the United Kingdom that had the Disease inside. Scotland managed to re-build around 'Hadrian's wall'; annexing itself from England and Wales. The Irish, on the other hand, acted like the new North Korea. Ignoring the communism, they had no communication to the outside world and, as far as we could tell, didn't want us – England – to exist.

England had plenty of water, food and medical treatments, but we didn't have an armed force. Most of it was up in the north fighting the Scottish to gain Carlisle back. We were defenceless against the un-dead horde.

**What did you do to stop the mayhem?**

Me? I didn't do anything. I wasn't in power yet. Ben Green was in charge. He had been working for the Labour party before the World War Z broke out. Unfortunately, the old man wasn't the brightest star in the sky. He caused starvation in Yorkshire by avoiding his troops getting infected in the most isolated region in England. However, the old man did agree to one good, decisive decision. Wales wanted to make a union with us again. They couldn't cope with the disease by itself and was running low on medical and fuel supplies. 'The United Kingdom of Wales and England' Green called it. Pretty straight forward, I guess. Wales finally got the medical supplies they wanted and we started building up a second army; 'The Resistance'.

Now this is the bit where I start getting into the whole idea of leading a country. I started up the resistance, why? We needed an army to annihilate the un-dead, we needed children and women to be protected and we needed families to breed so that we could build up the population again. I sound an awful lot like Hitler here, don't I? Wanting families to have more children and building up our armed forces so that we can protect ourselves from any threats. Fortunately, I am not Hitler, I love religion and rights and causes. The only thing about getting all this to happen was to get me in charge. I had to get the public to convince me what they wanted. I promised work, more food, more water, more medication and anything you could ask for. I said I had the power. How stupid was that? I had no power. The so called 'government' hated me and the only people I had on my side were the workers. Can you hear those Hitler bells ringing again?

I eventually gained the power in late March. I built an army and started the neutralization of all the towns to rid the un-dead horde. I managed to get tracer bullets and shotguns into the armed forces. I believed this was the easiest way to kill one of those flesh eaters.

**What about up near Scotland, did the army continue fighting there?**

I told the fighting to stop. We had regained Carlisle and that was all we needed.

**What about Yorkshire, did you replenish that county?**

It took many months. The horde was impossibly hard to get passed. The survivors were smart and built a fort in open fields so that they could survive without the fear of the disease. We fed them and gave them medication to treat the ill. Our country was healing fast. We were healing faster than Scotland and even the US. We considered ourselves a great country. I offered Wales the independence of their country yet again but they refused. They wanted to stay with us. Be protected and fight along side us.

**[His phone rings in his pocket. He answers it. "Hello?" he asked. After a while he finally agreed to something then hung up.]**

I'm awfully sorry, but I have to get to the north, Scotland's trying to invade again. Contact me if there's anything else you would like to talk about another time.

**Thank you, Johnson. I will keep in touch.**


End file.
